Lost in You
by bblueberry26
Summary: Buffy and Angel have a relationship, but it hits the rocks. Something happens to Angel that is partially Buffy's fault, but she decides not to fix it. So, she is heartbroken once again and only one person can help her. Who? You’ll have to R&R to find ou
1. Default Chapter

Author Note about "Lost in You"  
  
Hey Guys! I decided to write stories about shows other than Charmed. I am writing a Buffy the Vampire Slayer one right now. That's what this is. I was listening to music and I was inspired. Maybe you'll see why, maybe not. Anyway, to all of my Charmed readers, please read this story . . . You should understand what's going on even if you have never seen the show before.  
  
This story is about Buffy and Angel and it's kind-of weird in the sense that this has already happened in an episode, but I can do what I want. Please review and tell me what you think.  
  
And a word of advice to people who are reading this because they liked Buffy the Vampire Slayer and they are mad that it's over, you should watch Angel. It's good and it's a lot like Buffy. I will be posting the first chapter of this story in about an hour. So please read it!!!!!!!  
  
~Beth~ 


	2. Crashing Down

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
I'm suffocating  
  
We come crashing down  
  
Everytime we go this far again  
  
We come tumbling down  
  
Everytime we go this far again  
  
Everytime we go  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Buffy Summers was walking through the cemetery doing her nightly patrol for Giles. Buffy was the Vampire Slayer, the chosen one. Rupert Giles was her watcher, the person who advises her in her training. He was also her Librarian at Sunnydale High. Buffy was walking past the gravestones, not looking for anything in particular, but ready for anything. She had a wooden stake in her back pocket and more in her purse. Buffy was a senior in high school, and thinking that slaying might end up being her life.  
  
Out of nowhere, a vampire jumped out behind Buffy and growled.  
  
"Oh. Hello Mr. Vampire," Buffy said, talking to the vampire to make it more fun to kill him, "You know, you shouldn't worry so much. You're getting wrinkles." Then she staked him in the heart, turning him into dust. The dust particles fell onto the ground and disintegrated. "That was way too easy." Buffy said to herself as she kept walking.  
  
"BUFFY!" Buffy stopped right in the middle of a step and flew around in a half circle to see who was calling her name. She pulled out her stake, ready to kill one of her past acquaintances from the high school that had turned into a vampire, but instead it was Angel.  
  
"Sorry, Angel." Buffy said, smiling as she put the stake back into her pocket. Angel was Buffy's boyfriend. He was a vampire, but he had a soul. Angel was good and he helped Buffy and the gang (Willow, Xander, Giles, Cordelia, etc.) with fighting against vampires. The only problem was that he couldn't be in the light and if he was staked or hit with holy water, it wasn't pretty.  
  
"It's okay, Buffy, It's good to know that you're ready for anything." Angel pulled Buffy into a hug and kissed her softly.  
  
"Busy?" Angel asked.  
  
"Just patrol. Care to join me?" Buffy asked, knowing that he wouldn't pass up a chance to spend time with her.  
  
"Sure. Anything interesting happen yet?" Angel asked. Since the first time he met Buffy, he had always been the one to warn her before some unspeakable evil was going to attack. Being a vampire, Angel knew these things and didn't mind fighting them with her.  
  
"No. I staked a few vamps, but nothing unusual." Buffy said, grabbing Angel's hand and kept on walking.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Hey Buffy! What's up?" Willow said, letting Buffy into her bedroom and sitting down on the bed.  
  
"Angel went on patrol with me last night." Buffy said, smiling.  
  
"And . . . ?" Willow asked, knowing that something else must have happened, and being Buffy's best friend, of course she wanted to know.  
  
"And, he came home with me after, but nothing happened." Buffy said, "Because my mother was watching us the whole time."  
  
"Soon, Buffy, right?"  
  
"I hope so." Buffy said. "I love Angel so much, but I don't want to rush it."  
  
"Be patient, Buffy. The best things come to those who wait."  
  
"I hope you're right, Will."  
  
"I'm always right."  
  
"Stop bragging."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"I have to go to the library now, Giles wants me to keep training." Buffy said, standing up.  
  
"I'll see you in school later, then." Willow said, walking Buffy to the door.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Buffy, you need to concentrate!" Giles warned Buffy, who was being really reckless and missing all of her kicks. She almost kicked Giles' head off trying to kick his hands.  
  
"Sorry, Giles." Buffy said, "I just have some things on my mind . . . "  
  
"Like Angel stuff?" Giles asked. Buffy's cheeks turned rosy at the mention of Angel's name. "Buffy, you know that Angel isn't safe."  
  
"He is too!" Buffy argued. "He has a soul, you know!"  
  
"Yes well, at any time he could lose it and become evil again." Giles said.  
  
"But that's not going to happen." Buffy said, ending the conversation by kicking the punching bag again. Giles rolled his eyes, but knew that when Buffy was sure about something, weather she was right or not, she could be really stubborn.  
  
After Buffy had completed her 'training', she showered and changed into a denim skirt and a yellow T-shirt. When she was sitting at the table in the center of the library, Willow walked in with Xander.  
  
"Hey Buff." Xander, Buffy's other best friend said, "What's going on?"  
  
"Nothing. Just sitting here." Buffy said as Cordelia walked in.  
  
"Oooooohh, are you having a secret meeting about Buffy?" Cordelia asked, she wasn't talking to Xander and Willow for a while because of how they were kissing, but after a while she finally forgave them. She was back to her overly hyper and annoying self, following the 'gang' around all of the time.  
  
"No, Cordelia." Buffy said. "We're not."  
  
"How's it going with vampire-boy?" Cordelia asked, referring to Angel. Buffy smiled suspiciously and looked up to the ceiling.  
  
"He went over to her house after patrol last night." Willow said.  
  
"Willow!" Buffy shrieked. She couldn't believe Willow would tell everyone that. Especially Giles.  
  
"Oops. Sorry. Forget I said anything, guys." Said Willow.  
  
"Yeah right!" Cordelia said sarcastically. "Like we could forget that! How far did you go, Buffy?"  
  
"We didn't." Buffy said, knowing that Cordelia would get what she meant, but maybe Giles wouldn't. It wasn't that she didn't want Giles to know, but he could be so pedantic sometimes and he wasn't the type of guy wanted to know about it anyway. And he totally disapproved of Angel.  
  
Buffy looked over to where Xander was sitting quietly, not really caring about Buffy's relationship with Angel either.  
  
"Okay, well we better get going so we're not late for first period." Willow said, breaking the silence. Buffy sent Willow a silent thank-you and stood up.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"I love you, Angel." Buffy said. It was 7 in the morning and they had just woken up.  
  
"Buffy, you need to go!" Angel said, rather harshly.  
  
"What? Why?" Buffy asked, hurt by how rude Angel was being.  
  
"Because I don't love you, Buffy!" Angel yelled.  
  
"Oh." Buffy nodded, got dressed, and left. She went right to Willow's house. She knocked on the door that went into Willows room and waited for Willow to answer.  
  
"Buffy. Hi." Willow said, surprised to see Buffy so early on a Saturday morning.  
  
"Can I come in?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Sure." Willow said, opening the door. "What's up? Did you and Angel, you know . . . ?"  
  
"Yeah." Buffy said, sitting down, holding back the tears that were threatening to fall.  
  
"That's great, Buffy!" Willow said, and then she realized that Buffy wasn't smiling and looked like she was about to cry. "What's wrong?"  
  
"He kicked me out this morning after saying that he didn't love me." Buffy said, allowing herself to cry. "It's like he has no soul!" Immediately, Buffy realized what she had said, but it was too late.  
  
"Maybe he doesn't." Willow said. "You might have caused him to get it taken away."  
  
"No." Buffy said. "It's not. It's just a dream and I'll wake up and he will still love me." Buffy knew that it was real, she just didn't want to accept it. Willow pulled Buffy into a hug and comforted her as she cried on her shoulder. Willow knew that Buffy need to tell Giles because Angel might have gotten his soul taken away because of what they did, but Buffy would never tell Giles a thing like that. It was up to Willow to tell Giles. Even if Buffy was mad at her for a while, it was for the best, right?  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.  
  
A/N: What do you think? Please review! I know it's a little inaccurate about how she's a senior and this actually happened with angel when she was younger, but for the plot of the story, we are pretending that it hasn't ever happened. Also, I know that this is a little wrong, but I promise that the rest of the story isn't like this, I just needed to do this because that's what the song reminded me of.  
  
~ "Crashing Down" By: Sugarcult ~ 


End file.
